Le Changement De Coeur
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: Tweek discovers just how easy it is to fall in love with a complete stranger, but when there are obstacles at every turn is it really worth it? Christeek.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some important info here:**

**Frist of all, hi (lol), I changed my pen name. Secondly, this is the first of the more grown up (because I feel like I'm a lot less childlike now compared to earlier on in the year. Almost new year, new start and all that) fics I'm going to write. I am going to be putting a few on hold until the easter and summer holidays next year so that I can finish them off and move on. I'm continuing with Identity: Unknown, Deceived, Baby Doll and Bros Before Hoes (although I may change the title). Also my one shot collections will continue. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. The name means 'Change Of Heart' and it's in French because Christophe is in this story. There will be French used in this fic, but please note that the actual story will not be in French (I'm afraid of writing a whole French or Spanish fic in case I make really stupid mistakes).**

**Also I warn you that there is a slight M rated bit, but it isn't anything 'in your face' or way too detailed like a lot of the other ones are.**

**I do not own South Park.**

**

* * *

_The room is still, but we're about to fall,  
__And all the names that brought us here,  
Simply fade away._**

_I can't believe that night turned into today._

_- _Extracts from 'Falling over me' by Demi Lovato (It was just these few lines that inspired me, not the whole song).

* * *

_"...but what does that even m-mean?" Tweek asked, a hint of sadness mixed into his normal tone. "Taking a -nngh- break? W-why didn't he just break up with me? At least then I would know where I stand."_

_Kenny temporarily haulted his failed attempts at a makeout session with an extremely drunk Bebe. "Not that I don't feel sorry for you Tweek," he yelled above the earshattering music. "But you're kind of ruining the mood here," he stated, guesturing towards the intoxicated blond girl, who was slumped against him. "Couldn't you go talk to Kyle about this, he's better at giving advice anyway."_

_Tweek sighed "Sure, I'm sorry for -gah- interrupting," he appologized meekly._

_Standing up from his seat on the couch, which was immediately occupied by another couple, Tweek slowly made his way through the croud. He had no intention of looking for Kyle, he just wanted to go home and resume his wallowing in self pity. He had never wanted to go to another one of Token's parties anyway. They had become extremely predictable by now; everyone has too much to drink, a LOT gay and straight kisses ensue, someone tries to get with the wrong person, there's a huge fight and then the police arrive. Besides, Tweek had never been the life and soul of the party anyway, large crowds and loud music always made him feel extremely uncomfrotable._

_As he reached the door he took one last look at the chaos before stepping out into the cold night air. Why had Clyde dragged him here again? Oh yeah, because apparently he was 'acting like a pathetic, thirteen year old chick' and he needed to 'get out there and make Craig realise how much of an idiot he is'. "Fantastic -ack- plan Clyde, it worked p-perfectly," Tweek muttered to himself, having learned the art of sarcasm from Craig while they were dating and before this whole 'break' thing started._

_The blond sighed once more, about to make his way down the steps when something caught his attention. A loud sob echoed through the darkness, causing Tweek to tense immediately in fear of all the possbile dangers he may have to face. He slowly let his gaze move towards the source of the noise, gasping and jumping slightly when he realised that he wasn't alone. Another boy stood against the wall of Token's house, his back turned to the blond as he tried desperately to contain his tears. He was taller than Tweek -which really wasn't much of an acheivement due to the fact that Tweek was one of the shortest guys his age- and he had more of an athletic build, where Tweek was almost literally just skin and bones, this boy had more tone and slight hints of muscle to his figure. As far as Tweek could tell he had never seen this person before, but he felt compelled to at least ask what was wrong._

_Taking slow, shaky steps, Tweek cautiously made his way towards the mystery brunette. Pausing when he was stood behind the boy, Tweek took a deep breath, slowly and tentatively reaching out to place a comforting hand on the boy's back. "Hey, are you -nngh- alri-"_

_But as soon as his fingertips met the other teen's shoulder blade he whipped around, a furious glare in his dark brown eyes "Whut do you want?" the brunette snapped, a strong french accent to his voice._

_"I... uh," Tweek shuffled on the spot nervously. "I was only going to -gah- ask if y-you were ok. I mean I saw you crying and-"_

_"I wuz nut cryeeng!" the other boy argued, but when he saw the look of fear in Tweek's big, tearful, leaf coloured eyes his expression softened slightly. He let out a defeated sigh "I am sorree," he stated. "It's nut your fault, I am just haveeng a bad week," he explained. "My name 'eez Christophe DeLorne," he added, extending a hand towards the blond. "And you are?"_

_Tweek smiled weakly, taking Christophe's hand and shaking it politely "I'm Tweek Tweak," he answered. "And I'm having a -nngh- pretty bad week too."_

_"Wanna go back 'eenside?" the French teen asked._

_Tweek paused, shifting his gaze back to the party he'd planned to leave. A voice in his head warned him that this was a bad idea, but when his eyes met Christophe's again, he found himself saying the opposite "S-sure, let's go," he nodded._

_..._

"Ugh!" Tweek groaned, his head pounding as he moved on to his other side, nuzzling into the warmth of his blanket. However, his peacefull sleep didn't last long as light streamed into the room, hurting his eyes. With another groan of protest the blond teen sat up, immediately realising that this action was a mistake as his head spun violently. "How much did I -gah- drink last night?" he asked himself.

Then the smell of fresh bread and bacon hit his nose, accompanied by the sizzling sound that caressed his ears and his eyes shot open.

His parents never made breakfast.

Looking around the room, a wave of horror washed over the blond. "This isn't my r-room!" he whispered frantically, staring wide-eyed at the tidy, well organised room, which definitely didn't belong to him. Then his eyes settled on the mud brown walls that certainly didn't resemble the dark green of his room. Finally, his gaze drifted down to look at the beige sheets he was wrapped up in. He let out a panicked gasp and his hands slammed against his mouth when he noticed, with a start, that he was completely naked. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening," he promised himself repeatedly, pinching his arm to prove that it was all a dream.

Unfortunately, this wasn't a dream, this was happening, and the pinch on the arm only succeeded with adding salt to the wound. Tweek's breathing sped up, his whole body shaking as he began to panic. Waking up in a strangers bed completely naked was never how Tweek had planned to start his day.

Pushing himself out of bed and into a standing position, Tweek slowly tiptoed towards the door, trying to ignore the dull, painfull ache in his muscles. He searched his mind for any trace of a clue as to how he had ended up here.

* * *

_"...and so now we're -gah- 'on a break'," Tweek explained, his eyes locked on the bottle in his hand as he took a seat on one of the worksurfaces of Token's kitchen._

_"But zat doesn't eeven make sense," Christophe comented, his piercing brown eyes staring attentively at the curious blond from across the room as he leaned agaisnt the wall. "Why deedn't he just break up weeth you? Zat would be a lot less confuseeng."_

_"That's what I said!" Tweek exclaimed. "I mean, I don't -gah- have a clue about what's going on. I thought you were either in a relationship or single. Why does it all have to be so c-complicated?" he questioned, taking another sip of his drink. The one thing Tweek actually enjoyed about drinking was the strange sense of confidence it gave him. Although he had probably had one too many by now, his eyes slightly glazed over and his speech a tiny bit slower._

_"Why are you eeven steel weeth 'eem?" Christophe inquired suddenly._

_"E-excuse me?" Tweek asked, a little taken aback by the brunette's bluntness._

_"You 'eared me," Christophe answered, smirking at the shocked expression on Tweek's face._

_"I... uh," Tweek stammered, looking at his feet as if they would give him the answer. "I l-love him... I guess... maybe."_

_"'Ee doesn't deserve you," Christophe stated, causing the blond to gasp when he looked up to see Chris right in front of him. "I mean I would nevare purposely confuse someone like zat," he added, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of Tweek's face -which was slightly pointless considering the fact that it fell straight back into it's previous position two seconds later. "I would nevare do zat to someone like you."_

_"Someone like -nngh- me?" Tweek questioned, a blush buring his cheeks in response to Chritstophe's warm touch._

_"You do nut eeven realise 'ow attractive you are do you?" Christophe asked, causing Tweek's blush to intesify. "'Eef I was zees Craig person, I would nut let you out of my sight."_

_"What about you?" Tweek replied, attempting to take some of the attention away from him and fighting back the odd sensation that Chris' words had caused._

_"Whut about me?" Christophe repeated._

_"I don't think Gregory deserved you," Tweek stated boldly. "I -ack- I mean, going behind your back and cheating on you like that? As if you wouldn't f-find out?" Tweek paused, his breath hitching in his throat as Chris closed their proximity a little more, sliding his arms around the blond's waist. "I would never do that to y-you," he finished, his voice barely a whisper._

_"I guess zat we are bettare off without zem. Oui?" Christophe asked, his low voice sending shivers up Tweek's spine._

_"Oui," Tweek whispered in response, mirroring the brunette's change of language._

_Then suddenly the distance between them was a thing of the past, Christophe claiming Tweek's lips eagerly._

* * *

Tweek gasped, pressing his fingers to his lips "I kissed someone last night," he whispered to himself. "Someone who wasn't C-Craig." He paused momentarily to replay the kiss in his mind.

He liked it. He prefered the kiss of a complete stranger to his sort-of-but-not-really-ex boyfriend. Craig was always forcefull and demanding in his actions when they kissed, always trying to push Tweek further than he wanted to go. Although they never had gotten past the point of kissing, which was the whole reason why the 'break' came into existance. But Christophe, there was something about the way his arms gently held Tweek and the way that his actions weren't demanding or rushed, that made the blond want to melt into his touch.

Tweek shouldn't be feeling this way about someone he just met... and definitely not when he was -sort of- with someone else.

However, this did not stop Tweek from feeling a surge of nerves when he opened the door slightly to find that he was in an appartment, Christophe's appartment. The French teen had his back turned to Tweek, concentrating on cooking breakfast. As soon as his eyes locked on Christophe's messy, brown locks, Tweek's mind was dragged back to the previous night, but this time it was some time after the party.

* * *

_Tweek wound his fingers into Christophe's hair, clutching the strands of brown tightly as he tried to get a grip on the reality of the situation. However, it was no use, Tweek found himself lost in their actions, his bare chest pressed against Christophe's as they took it way futher than just kissing. Christophe's hands, however, found it much more interesting to explore the blond, leaving no inch of skin untouched._

_Tweek should have been thinking about how wrong it all was, about how Craig would definitely find out somehow and about how he didn't even know this mysterious French guy. However he barely managed to process a single, clear thought._

_"C-Chris," he moaned quietly, pressing his face into the brunette's toned shoulder. All he could think about was the warm, butterfly enducing touch of the other teen, and the sound of heavy breathing as it filled the air around them._

_

* * *

_

"Oh jesus!" Tweek exclaimed in a quiet , but frantic voice, pressing his hands to his face in disbelief. "I had sex with someone last night!"

He instantly froze when he looked up only to find himself trapped in the gaze of those familiar, dark brown eyes. Even his eyes were mysterious, like they could see straight into Tweek's soul, yet they revealed nothing about Chris himself. The corners of Christophe's mouth twitched, before slowly spreading into a confident smirk. "Bonjour," he greeted warmly. When Tweek didn't asnwer, Chris decided to talk again. "Breakfast?" he asked.

Tweek slowly nodded, but made no attempt to move "Uh C-Christophe?" Tweek asked, his voice cracking slightly due to nerves.

"Yes?" Christophe replied. "Whut 'eez wrong Tweek?"

'Everything' Tweek thought, but he decided to keep that to himself "Uh, where -nngh- where are my clothes?"

If there was one thing Tweek was absolutely sure of, it's that he would definitely have some explaining to do when he got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, which means they're in good hands... except for Christophe, who is dead. Is he dead though? because Kenny put everything back to the way it was before. In any case he hasn't been in it since the movie so I'm guessing he either stayed dead or moved or something.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

"This is bad," Tweek mumbled to himself frantically as he attempted to button his shirt. He couldn't believe how easy it had been for him to just forget about Craig and go home with Christophe last night. What was wrong with him? Tweek just didn't do things like that, ever. He couldn't even hold Craig's hand without feeling slightly uncomfortable, but he did way more than that with the French teen last night! And he enjoyed it! Or at least from what he could remember he enjoyed it.

"It must have been all the -nngh- alcohol," Tweek mused, but when his mind flashed back to how sad Christophe had looked when Tweek first saw him, the blond felt his heart lurch. "Gah! It was just the alcohol, it was just the alcohol, it was just the alcohol!" Tweek repeated, trying to implant the idea into his head.

As much as Tweek wanted it to be true, he couldn't push those pesky memories out of his head. He wound his hands into his hair letting out a frustrated groan. "This is so so b-bad. What if Craig finds out? Oh Jesus! He'll murder me! He's gonna -ack- kill me! Or worse, he'll end it for g-good and I'll have to face the gnomes on my own and there'll be no one to protect me from monsters or nightmares o-or the Government or-"

Tweek froze as a pair of arms enveloped his waist and he was pulled back against Christophe's chest. "Calm down tweetchy," Christophe teased affectionately, pressing his lips against Tweek's neck.

Tweek felt his cheeks burning as he tried to keep a clear head and ignore the brunette boy, but when Christophe's hands began to unbutton Tweek's shirt he began to panic. "W-what are you doing?" he gasped.

"I'm helpeeng you to button your shirt," Christophe answered. "Stay steell," he instructed.

Tweek tried to follow Christophe's instructions, but he couldn't help but notice that the taller boy was just a little too close and when Chris' fingertip lightly brushed against Tweek's skin the blond finally snapped. "D-don't touch me!" Tweek scolded, turning in Christophe's arms and shoving him away roughly. "You can't -nngh- do that! I have a boyfriend!" Christophe couldn't bring himself to do anything other than gawk at the blond, his brown eyes wide with shock. Not recieving any response from the French teen, Tweek continued. "I don't even know you and you've got your hands all over me like... like this is all ok! It's n-not ok! I don't like you t-touching me like that! This situation is probably the worst I've -ack- ever been in! And for me that's saying something!" Tweek paused to catch his breath, angry tears burning at his eyes. "Gah!- I should have just left that stupid party like I planned to, then none of this would have happened."

"Tweek," Christophe whispered, his face taking on a more serious expression. "You're right," he stated tentatively. "I am sorree, I should nut 'ave done zat." The French teen stared down at his feet guiltily, and all of a sudden Tweek didn't feel so angry. "I'm just goeeng to wait out zare," Christophe said, exiting the bedroom.

"Why do I feel like such a j-jerk?" Tweek whispered to himself, before saking his head in annoyance. "No, this isn't my fault; he was the one trying to cause even more trouble. I was just doing the right thing," he reassured himself, before going back to the tricky task of buttoning his shirt. About half an hour later he finally gave up, throwing himself backwards onto Christophe's bed and pressing his hands to his face. "Fucking stupid French guy unbuttoning my shirt and talking in a sexy accent that makes me feel weird..."

"What was zat about my accent?" a smooth voice asked from the doorway.

Tweek shot into a sitting position, his eyes wide "Wait what? GAH! NO I-I MEANT TO SAY STUPID! STUPID ACCENT, NOT SEXY!"

"'Eet eez ok," Christophe grinned. "I know I am irresistible." This overconfident statement earned a glare from the blond, causing Christophe to chuckle. "Need any 'elp?"

Tweek clenched his fists, ready to argue, but his rage was short lived when realisation hit him. Christophe was trying to help him. In fact, Chris had been nothing but friendly to him ever since he woke up to find the blond next to him. He didn't have to make Tweek breakfast, he didn't have to be nice to him, he didn't even have to let him stay there. Tweek was actually quite surprised at the fact that Chris hadn't shown him the door and ask him never to speak of this again yet, that's what most people would do if they found out that they had slept with a paranoid, caffeine addicted freak like him.

Tweek relaxed, letting out a defeated sigh "Y-yeah, I need help," he admitted. Christophe crossed the room, taking a seat on the bed next to Tweek and beginning to complete his task from earlier. Tweek kept his eyes on the French teen's hands, watching them in silence, before he had to finally ask the question that had planted itself in his troubled mind. "Why are you -nngh- being so nice to me?" Tweek inquired.

"What do you mean?" Christophe replied.

"No one is ever nice to me, n-not by choice anyway. I'm just an annoying tag along to them. I'm the weird kid who usually stands in the corner of the room alone at parties, spouts conspiracy theories twenty four-seven and has freakishly big eyes. Normally people only act like my friends because -ack- they feel like they have to, or if Craig threatens them," the blond explained. "But you, I don't even know the first thing about you and you're acting like this, like you're enjoying my company."

Tweek was taken by surprise when, having finished buttoning his shirt, one of Christophe's hands met his chin. Tweek found his face being tilted upwards to meet those mysterious, brown eyes. "I am enjoyeeng your companee," he stated. "Even eef you inseest on being difficult. Besides, you know my name and 'ow I endeed up liveeng alone. Zats more zan one theeng."

"That's not what I meant," Tweek argued.

"Well zen, whut do you want to know?" Christophe asked.

"Everything," Tweek blurted before he could stop himself. "Uh... I mean... I don't -gah- know."

"I'll just take your first answer," the brunette smirked.

Tweek felt another blush creeping across his skin "D-do you even want to see me again after today?" he asked. "I mean, I'm still with Craig an-"

The blonde's sentence was cut short when Christophe caught his lips in a quick kiss. "Well zen, I guess I weell just 'ave to try and ween you over," he mused, brushing a few strands of hair out of Tweek's face gently.

Tweek grabbed Christophe's wrist, his green eyes riddled with confusion and guilt. "C-Chris, don't," he instructed unsurely. "It's just... I... I have to go."

"Ok," the brunette nodded, noting that there was something about the way Tweek said his name that he really liked. "But I want to see you again."

"Well we b-both live in the same town," Tweek stated, standing up and stepping into his sneakers, remembering with a hint of distress that he'd left his jacket at Token's house. "It won't be that difficult for you to find me."

"Where do you work?" Christophe asked, following the blond through his apartment and towards the door.

"At my dad's -ack- coffee shop," Tweek answered, taking a hold of the door handle and turning it slowly, before tentatively pulling the door open and stepping out into the hallway of Christophe's apartment building.

"Ah zee one wheech eez named aftare you," the brunette stated. "Of course. I know zat one."

"A-actually it's my surname," Tweek corrected. "It's a family business," he clarified. "So I guess you're right, in a way it is named after me," he chuckled awkwardly. A long silence followed, both boys feeling reluctant to say goodbye. Tweek blushed for the third time that morning when he realised how long they'd been stood there, staring into each other's eyes. "So," Tweek began.

"Do you want me to walk you 'ome?" Christophe interrupted.

"N-no, I think I can -ack- manage," Tweek answered. 'Besides, what would happen if someone saw us?' his mind added. "G-goodbye Chris," he said with a small hint of a smile.

"Goodbye Tweek," Christophe replied. Tweek began to walk away, only to stop when Christophe called after him. "Oh and Tweek," the brunette called, causing the blond to turn.

"What?" Tweek inquired.

"I weell steal you from him," Christophe stated in a determined tone. "Don't forget zat."

Tweek turned and began to exit the building, mumbling a "We'll s-see," as he went.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I weell steal you from him," Christophe stated in a determined tone. "Don't forget zat."_

...

Tweek hadn't forgoten. In fact, since he left the appartment building, it was the only thing he could think about. The twitchy blond found it hard to believe that Christophe actually wanted to see him again. Not only was he willing to spend time with Tweek, he wanted to be with him, he wanted Tweek to be his and not Craig's. Tweek had never had someone try to win him over before, with Craig, Tweek had always been the one doing all the chasing.

Christophe was the only thing on Tweek's mind as he made his way through the familiar streets. The French teen was still such a mystery to Tweek, but this was the one mystery Tweek was determined to solve. The blond pressed his fingers to his lips, remembering how kissing Christophe had felt. He was missing Chris already. Was it even possible to miss someone you had only just met? Apparently it was because Tweek hadn't even known Chris for much longer than a day -or in this case night- yet he found himself missing the warm, secure feeling of the brunette's arms around his waist.

In fact, once he thought about it, Tweek found himself longing to feel that heat again... because without it he almost felt frozen. In fact the cold was beginning to feel painful, an icy chill causing the blond to shiver violently."W-wait a minute," Tweek mumbled to himself. "Why do I -nngh- feel so cold?" Then realisation hit him and his eyes widdened considerably. "Crap! I f-forgot my jacket was still at Token's. Oh Jesus! What if I get hypothermia and die and then-"

"Tweek!" a voice cut through Tweek's rant before a hand grabbed his shoulder. Tweek was whirled around to see an extremely annoyed looking Craig. "What the fuck are you doing?" Craig asked. "It's like below zero or something out here and you're only wearing that stupid shirt? What the hell were you thinking?"

"U-uh I -ack!- I w-was j-just," Tweek attempted to answer, but his sentence was cut short with a loud gasp as Craig wrapped his arms around the shivering teen.

"C'mon," the dark haired teen instructed, leading Tweek along the pavement, still wrapped in his arms.

"Where are we -nngh- going?" Tweek questioned.

"My house," Craig answered boredly.

Tweek knew he wouldn't get anymore information than that as Craig had become a man of few words -not that he talked all the time before, he just said a lot less to Tweek lately- and once he was bored with a conversation it was finished in his case. Tweek also knew that there wasn't much point in arguing or struggling either. So the blond let Craig drag him towards his house.

As they walked along in silence, Tweek couldn't help but notice how Craig's arms didn't help with keeping him warm at all. If anything, Tweek was colder in Craigs' arms. He didn't have long to dwell on this though as he soon found himself in front of an all too familiar, and strangely unerving doorway. Tweek stared down at his feet, feeling more than reluctant to step foot inside the house of the person he betrayed only a few hours ago.

"Well," Craig sighed. "Are you gonna go inside or stand out here and freeze?"

A blush burned at Tweek's cheeks as he took a tentative step inside. He eyed the walls and furnishings nervously, as if they knew -and were capable of telling- his secret. However the blond had to keep up the 'nothing happened in the past few days' act, so he gathered whatever he had left of his composure and made his way into the living room, Craig shutting the door behind him before following. This was one of the few times Tweek felt like his constant paranoia was a good thing. It wasn't suspicious or out of character for Tweek to behave this way, so it wasn't that difficult for him to act normal... well, his version of normal anyway.

Guilt overtook Tweek's senses as he took a seat on the couch where he and Craig had once shared their weekly movie night. They had been so close in they're childhood. How had they grown apart so easily? This was the last place Tweek wanted to be right now, a place filled with memories of his life long relationship with Craig.

I don't know what to do. Sorry for yet another whiny, pointless journal.

A relationship, which seemed to be slowly falling apart.

"I'm getting back with you," Craig stated, causing Tweek to jump a little as he was dragged away from his state of deep thought. "I'm ending the break," he added unenthusiastically, leaning against the wall.

"W-what?" Tweek asked with wide eyes. "Why? Uh I -nngh- uh... I mean what made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"Well it's obvious that you're completely hopeless on your own, so I'm not going to let you be alone from now on," he answered.

'So not because you love me then.' Tweek thought, but the only thing he could bring himself to say was "Ok."

Tweek knew deep down that Craig was absolutely right, he was absolutely hopeless on his own. Tweek Tweak was clumbsy, lost, afraid and worst of all extremely vulnerable when he felt lonely. So, for the sake of a life long friendship -and whatever remained of his sanity- Tweek didn't argue with Craig.

But there's a problem with hanging on to something that's broken, no matter how hard you try it will never be completely fixed.

...

Christophe hadn't been alone in a long time.

It was a realisation that hit him the second Tweek left his appartment. "Well, whut do I do now?" he asked himself. Usually his activities consisted of waking up, making breakfast, going to work, coming home again, talking to Gregory, arguing with Gregory, fighting with Gregory, trying to outlast Gregory with the silent treatment, making dinner, giving up and talking to Gregory again and then going back to sleep. So, as you can imagine, removing Gregory from the equation had limited the day's activities considerably.

He already found himself missing a certain twitchy blond's company as he searched for something, anything to do to pass the time.

"Don't normal people watch TV or sometheeng?" he mumbled. "I theenk I weell do zat."

Christophe picked up what he thought was the remote, only to frown when he realised that none of buttons he pressed were working. When he finally glanced down at the object in his hand he realised that it was not the remote, it was a phone. A cell phone to be exact. Christophe, having never seen this phone before in his life, shot a confused look at the object in his hand.

He pressed a random button, smiling when the screen lit up to reveal a picture of Tweek. The blond actually looked quite calm and peacefull for once, his big, green eyes staring up at Christophe from the screen. Chris' smile was short lived, however, once he took a proper look at the picture and saw the taller, dark haired boy stood next to Tweek.

"So zats my competition," Christophe mused. "'Ee does nut look very 'appee." Chris just didn't get it. If he was the one by Tweek's side he would not be able to stop smilling, yet this Craig person actually seem kind of... bored, fed up even.

That was when the French teen understood why Tweek had been so surprised by his kindness this morning. Craig didn't really love Tweek, or even care that much for that matter and Tweek seemed like the kind of guy who needed reassurance and affection. He shouldn't be with someone who kept him guessing all the time like Craig. He shouldn't have to feel so lonely even when he's not alone. Seeing this picture had made Christophe even more determined to win Tweek over...

...and now, with this cell phone, he had been given an excuse to visit Tweek a lot sooner than he'd planned.


End file.
